


The Queen and the Savior

by swanqueenisendgameyo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Snow, F/F, Henry babysits his uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenisendgameyo/pseuds/swanqueenisendgameyo
Summary: This is a back story for Journal, that I had to write before I can write Regina's diary entries. My brain made me. So Journal is canon compliant up until the Emma, Snow, Regina hug at Aesop's Table in 6 x 15. This begins right after the hug. Like that very second.Swanqueen





	The Queen and the Savior

"I'm Henry VIII I am" by Herman's Hermits rings out from Regina's jacket. Emma looks over in confusion while Snow giggles. Regina pulls the phone from her pocket and sees her son's face on the screen. 

"It's Henry." She says and side eyes Snow while answering the call.

"She went to the bathroom before you got here," Snow whispers loudly to Emma. "And I changed a few of her ringtones."

Emma shakes her head and looks toward Regina with concern. "Is he okay?"

Regina holds the phone away from her ear. "He's at the loft with your brother...Violet had to leave...and the baby..."

"Oh! Put the baby on speakerphone!" Snow exclaims. 

Regina taps the button and Henry's voice echoes above the sound of his crying uncle.

"...he just keeps crying and I didn't know what to do. I called Aunt Zelena and she asked if he was hungry or needed to burp, like I'm some sort of amateur. She asked if he was feverish or teething or snotty or congested. And he's none of those. Then she started talking about poop. And it's not that, he is so not constipated and I better get paid double. I told her I fed him, gave him a bath, rubbed lavender lotion on his arms and legs, and put warm pajamas on him. She said he just sounded cranky, then laughed and hung up. So I called you."

Emma and Regina exchange bemused glances while Snow looks like she might cry.

"He needs his stuffed lamby! And you gotta sing him BaaBaa Black Sheep! He can't sleep without BaaBaa Black Sheep!"

"You don't have to yell, mom," Emma declares. "He can hear you."

"But he's on speakerphone," Snow replies logically. 

Regina rolls her eyes. "Give him his toy and sing the song to him."

"It goes BaaBaa Black Sheep, have you any wool? Yes, sir..."

"He knows the words, Snow. It was one of his favorites."

"Aww, this reminds me of Neverland when we all talked to Henry through a mirror. Except Emma was in the middle and it was a mirror and not an iPhone."

"Is grandma drunk?"

"Just sing to the baby, Henry. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Grandma's drunk," Henry laughs as Regina disconnects the call.

The trio stand to leave and Regina picks up Emma's tear stained napkin. "Tears are powerful," she tells Emma. "Never leave them lying around. Especially in a room full of unknown people."

"Right," Emma answers and tucks the napkin into her pocket. 

"Later, losers!" Snow yells to the Vikings. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who drives!"

 

Twenty minutes later the trio finally make it to the loft and barely get Snow to the door. Holding an arm around each of them, Emma and Regina had to instruct the inebriated woman to step up for every stair. 

They enter the apartment to find Henry asleep on the couch with the snoozing baby on his chest. 

"Awww, my baby and my grandbaby. They're so cute," Snow gushes before her head falls back and she passes out cold.

"Unbelievable," Regina mumbles.

"What a lightweight," Emma snorts.

"Help me get her to bed."

They drag the unconscious woman toward her bedroom section of the apartment and lie her down beside her equally unconscious husband.

"Shit," Emma whispers. "She didn't kiss dad first."

Regina removes Snow's shoes and pulls a blanket over her. She sighs heavily and looks over toward the slumbering children. 

"Henry is down for the count and Snow won't be rising or shining to kiss Charming anytime soon. Do you want to just stay here tonight? In case the baby wakes up."

"That would be the responsible thing to do," Emma grumbles. "You get the little one and I'll get the big one."

They walk toward the couch and Regina places a gentle hand on the baby's back. "Sh, sh, sh," she coos when he startles. "It's okay." The baby sighs and settles into dreams again. She lifts him from Henry's embrace, his protective grip relaxing after hearing his mother's voice. She tucks the baby into his crib while Emma removes Henry's shoes and covers him with a blanket. 

The pair meet at the bottom of the stairs where they encounter a baby gate. 

"Looks like mom and dad baby proofed since I moved out."

"Makes sense. He'll be crawling soon. Rock, paper, scissors for the big bed," Regina teases. 

They climb the steps only to find dozens of boxes labeled 'Fragile' lining the walls and blocking the paths to the smaller beds.

"Looks like they went overboard with the babyproofing and your old room is storage for breakables now." 

Emma nods and looks around sadly. "At least the middle is still habitable."

They look at each other and with an eye roll and a shrug, silently agree to share the big bed. 

"Did you leave any pajamas here? I am not sleeping in this dress."

"No, but Henry's stuff fits us now. I'll get us some t-shirts and sweatpants." 

Emma maneuvers behind some boxes and a large stand up mirror to reach Henry's clothes bureau.

Regina slips off her shoes and begins to undress. She looks at the bed suspiciously as Emma returns with their sleepwear. "Did you and Hook ever...?"

"Here? There are no walls, Regina! And no door!" 

"Sh! Fine. Just checking."

They sit on the bed facing away from each other as they change clothes. 

"When do Snow and David..."

"Oh my god. Stop talking."

"Oh my god, you've heard them."

"It's all one big room, Gina."

Regina shivers and pulls Henry's Wolverine t-shirt over her head. She drapes her dress, stockings, and bra over a box then scoots back against the headboard. 

Emma's clothes litter the floor as she dons a Superman shirt. She then sits beside Regina, pulling the quilt over both their laps. 

"So, I'm tired of talking about me or not talking about me," Emma whispers. "How do you feel about the whole queen going away thing?"

Regina takes a deep breath before answering. "Really good actually. It was very cathartic. But also sad. We had this big knock down, drag out fight. Swords, magic, we threw everything at each other. And I somehow ended up with her dark heart in my hand. But I saw my reflection in a piece of broken mirror and I looked so full of rage and hatred. And I realized, I am her and she is me and I was directing all of this murderous rage toward myself. What I wanted most when I was the evil queen was love. It was the loss of Daniel's love and the rage over losing him that created her."

"What did you do?"

"I thought about how I split your mother's heart to share with David. But that was only possible because of true love I think. And I didn't think that would work for us. So I removed my heart and put the hearts together and swirled our darkness and light together. Filling her heart with the love I've felt over the years."

"Sounds very yin yang."

"It made me feel more balanced than I have for a while. Then we had a long talk and she decided to go back to... I'm not sure where she went. The enchanted forest or your wish realm."

"Do you think she's with Robin?"

"That man was not Robin. Robin is dead. He looked and sounded like Robin but he was not the same man. At least it wasn't like when Daniel came back from the dead. I had to kill him."

Emma looks at Regina in shock. "Holy shit! Have all of our lovers come back from the dead?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Daniel came back. Robin sort of came back. Hook came back. I thought Neal was dead, then he came back, then he kind of was dead but not really, and then he died in my arms... Graham did too."

"Graham came back?"

"No, he died in my arms. Didn't get a chance to sleep with him."

"Oh." 

The room grows awkwardly silent as the women remember the late sheriff.

"Emma...you don't know this but--"

"I know, Regina."

"You do?"

"I didn't at first but I figured it out. He kept insisting that he didn't have his heart. That you had taken it. I thought he was losing his mind or on drugs or something. But after the curse broke and I met your mother and learned about the whole heart removing thing, I just figured it out."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago. He was remembering, Regina. We would have been on a completely different path if I had believed him back then. After we kissed he had some kind of epiphany. He kept saying he remembered. He remembered everything. Then he died."

"You kissed? Was it a true love kiss?"

"I don't think so. He was the only one who remembered. I think it was more of a savior thing. When I kissed Henry, everybody remembered."

"True."

The awkward silence returns and Emma decides to break the tension.

"Glad I didn't sleep with Ruby back then. She might have remembered that she was little red riding hood and the big bad wolf."

Regina's eyes sparkle in mock shock. "Ruby? I didn't realize she was an option."

"I don't know if I'd call her an option but I thought about it."

"You thought about it?"

"Well, I didn't think about it think about it. I just thought about it."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"Regina! Full of surprises."

"Yeah, well. Have you seen Ruby?"

"Did you two ever? During the curse?"

"No, I've only been with the dragon."

"Regina!"

"Who you killed!"

"Who came back!"

"Another lover who came back from dead."

"Oh my god. We should totally do it, so if Gideon kills me I can just come back!"

"Moms!"

"Sh!"

"Shit!"

They scoot down under the covers and try to stifle their laughs with the quilt. They remain quiet until Henry's soft snores are heard again. They settle down further into the pillows, getting ready for sleep.

"Thanks for getting me to laugh. I really needed to."

"You started it. Besides, that's what friends are for. I can't say I'm sorry Hook is gone. But I am sorry that you are hurt and sad. You are way too good for him and deserve much better."

"Thanks, Gina."

They hug and snuggle down, falling asleep together. 

As the pair begin to breathe deeply and drift off to dreams, the mirror across the room illuminates. Hook appears behind the glass, accompanied by Ariel. They both see Emma and Regina in bed together. 

Shock overtakes the mermaid's face, while Hook becomes enraged.


End file.
